


Forget Me Not

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Love Confessions, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, giveaway prompt, not the game but the thing where you forget stuff, on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses his memory, Tony tries to help the Captain remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

This didn't cut it. This just _did not_ cut it. It had been two days now, and Steve still didn't remember a thing. Bruce had said it would pass eventually, give it time and help him familiarize himself again and his memory should come back. Well, Tony has tried. Stubbornly tried, and still was trying, but Cap was still at a loss for his memories. All Tony could do was keep trying to jog the man's memory in hopes to get good ol' Cap back.

"And this is your floor. Right below mine." Tony explained, leading Steve into the apartment area that served as the man's living space.

Steve looked around with a slightly lost expression on his face, nothing clicking yet.  
"It looks fairly empty in here. not much to go on, huh?" The blond asked aloud.

Looking around at the place, Steve was right. There were little things here or there, but other than that it looked like it had when the tower had been completed in its remodel.

"Well, you didn't really have too much stuff with you when you moved in." the brunet said with a shrug as he looked around. "Had your shield, some clothes, a motorcycle, and a sketchbook. That's about it.". An idea hit him then, turning to the soldier almost excitedly.   
"Your sketchbook. It could have some drawings in it to help jog your memory. If we could find that-- May I?" he said in askance, gesturing around the room.

Steve simply nodded, letting Tony look around as he sat down on the couch inside his living space. It's not like he would be too much help finding it right now when he barely remembered who he was. But this man has proven to be a friend, so it wouldn't be too bad for him to look around, right?

"Aha! Here it is!" The genius exclaimed triumphantly, heading back over to the couch and plopping down next to Steve. He handed over the book with a soft grin, hoping this could be the key to Steve remembering. "Hopefully this can get you a glimpse of something to help you remember, Cap.".

The soldier took the book with a thank you, opening the front cover and going through it page by page. Most of the drawings all seemed to be sketches of places, buildings and objects that he didn't recall. Things changed up once he got near the middle of the sketchbook. He looked at the drawings on the page, then to the man sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Tony?" He asked out quietly, flipping through a few more pages of the same subject drawn "Are we together or anything? Like a...like a couple?".

Tony's ears perked up at the question, turning towards Steve quickly in surprise. He wanted to say yes, just pretend it for a little while to get the fantasy of them being a couple out of his system. But he knew that was wrong. They were just friends. It wouldn't happen, no matter how much he wanted it to.

"Um, no Steve. We're friends. Good friends, but not like that... Why do you ask?".

The blond nodded in understanding, looking back at the drawings a little embarrassed even if he didn't remember drawing them.  
"I asked because I seem to have a few pages of nothing but sketches of you, I think." He explained softly. "They look like there was a good amount of care taken in drawing them, so I thought that maybe it meant we were together."

The genius looked over at the sketchbook carefully, taking in the sight of the sketches carefully because wow. They did look like a lot of care was taken in drawing them. They were all just small moments that could happen in his day; him drinking coffee before he can function in the morning, working on something in the lab with smudges of most likely grease on his face, and some close ups of his face, eyes, and hands. They looked fantastic. Flattering. And he had never saw Steve sketching him.

"I guess I probably have a secret crush on you or something. Or had, because I would assume it wouldn't be secret anymore." Steve responded bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least that's what I gather from it. Sorry.".

"That's what you get from it?" Tony asked back, looking to Steve softly and trying to keep his chest from fluttering hopefully. But if this Steve that didn't remember could point out that the drawings meant he actually had feelings for Tony, then couldn't that be the possibility? He sighed. Maybe he could tell the blond? He probably wouldn't remember it when he got his actual memories back, so what the hell.

"Steve," He started, looking down at his hands for a moment "Do you know why I volunteered to help you?"

Steve hummed in thought for a second, trying to figure out where Tony was going with this.   
"I assumed that it was because you're my friend. Is that not why?" he asked a bit unsure.

Tony hummed back, shaking his head softly.   
"Not exactly. I mean yes, you're my friend, but I did it because... I care for you a lot more than that. For almost a year now. Well, a bit before because I had this thing for Captain America in my college years, but that's a whole other story that I probably should've not told you because its kind of-- okay, very embarrassing, and--".

He stopped, Steve pressing his hand lightly against the brunet's lips to quiet him.   
"Tony, just say what you want to say. It's all right, relax." the blond assured with a soft smile.

"I like you, Steve. Like, _like-like_ you. But I never told you." The genius said softly, looking over into bright blue eyes. "I didn't know if you'd feel the same, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't. But I figured you might not remember once you were better, so at least I can say that I--"

Steve's lips were then pressed against Tony's, the kiss soft and a tad hesitant at first but then becoming a little more confident. When they parted, the soldier moved a hand to cup Tony's cheek, smiling back to him fondly.

"I may not remember if I truly did have a crush on you before, but I have a strong feeling that I did. Because I can still feel it. And it feels about the same as you describe it." He stated warmly, chuckling gently. "And I think I'll remember. Doesn't amnesia just make you forget before and not what happens after?".

"Actually, I think you're right. That was a bad move on my part." Tony replied, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. 

Steve just smiled at him, and damn Tony was liking that smile on the blond when it was for him.  
"It wasn't a bad move. Besides, I think it would be hard to forget you. Especially with a confession like that. You ramble and its adorable, honestly." He laughed.

Tony faux-pouted at Steve, huffing dramatically.  
"I am _not_ adorable. I am handsome and debonair. Not adorable." he grumbled, earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty sure you are, too." the blond laughed warmly, swinging an arm over Tony's shoulder as they sat on the couch, humming contently.

"So, you think that sometime you'd want to go out? Like on a date. With me." Tony asked, resting his head against Steve's broad shoulder. A guy could get used to this.

Steve hummed in pretend thought for a moment, already sure of his answer.  
"I'm sure I would. But ask me again when I actually remember everything. Still sure I'll say yes, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." he grinned playfully.

Tony grinned back with a nod. He'd ask when Steve was better. Right now, he would enjoy this just fine. It was more than he could ask for before.  
\--  
Two days later, Steve finally got his memories back. He said 'yes' before Tony even got all of the question out, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prize drabble for schokocookie angel on Tumblr from my 100 follower giveaway! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it! :3


End file.
